


Bets

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Charles and Pierre are expecting guests for dinner.





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written for CustardCreamies, because she has been very good to me over the last few days while I've been sitting exams. I hope this makes you smile.

“Charles… please calm down…” Pierre said gently, watching as his boyfriend fussed over the table, setting it and re-setting it because it wasn’t perfect.

“It is important the table looks nice.” He replied, moving the wine glass slightly.

Pierre sighed gently and reached for Charles’s hand, holding it against his own, their fingers entwining. “Mon amour, they will not mind how the table is set. They just want to see you happy.”

Charles glanced into Pierre’s eyes, knowing he was right. He omitted a gentle breath and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Sorry… you know how stressed I can get.”

“I do, but there is no need.” He whispered, pressing a light kiss to his head, stroking his dark curls out of the way.

The Monegasque smiled gently. “You’re right.” He nodded, pulling away when there was a knock on the door. “I should get that.”

“You should.” Pierre replied. “But don’t worry. No one will say a thing about the table. I know for sure that Kimi will come in and flop down on the sofa while Sebastian will pull you into a hug and ask you how living with the love of your life is.”

Charles snorted. “Wanna bet?”

“If I’m right you do the dishes for the week. If I am wrong I do the dishes for the week?”

“Deal.”

Charles headed over to the door and opened it, beaming when he saw his friends, more like adopted parents standing there. “Charles!” Sebastian beamed, pulling the young man into a hug, fussing over him.

Kimi gave him a nod and Pierre a wave before entering the small apartment and flopping on to the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and finding something to watch.

“So, how are you? Are you enjoying living with Pierre? Is he a good cook? Is he looking after you?” The German asked, keeping an arm around Charles as they headed over to the sofa to be with Kimi.

Pierre watched as Charles talked animatedly, the happiness radiating off of him. With a smirk, Pierre dropped the dish cloth on the worktop and brought some drinks over to their guests. He wasn’t on dish duty tonight but he’d probably end up helping…. Or starting a water fight like most nights.


End file.
